Rwby Game on
by bigredfox
Summary: Join Aron Strong and his admins on his journey as the gamer. First story so please give my story a try and help me become better


Disclamer: I do not own rwby or the gamer only thing i own are my own characters.

Author note:This is my first story so please let me know about any mistakes I make and any improvements so I can become a better writer. Rated M

Ch1 welcome to the game

Yep I finally lost it or I'm seeing things without my glasses. So I reach for my glasses on my bedside table and put them on. Unfortunately I have lost it there no other explanation for the blue floating box in front of me saying. **Congratulations you are now the gamer**. Don't get me wrong if this is real and I haven't lost it then this is the coolest thing ever. But with nothing to lose and to find out if this is real are not I touch the screen. **Please choose your world**. Huh? It took me a while to figure out what it meant but I guess it was letting me choose from any game, anime, or show to go and for lack of a better word play in. " **plus 1 in wisdom for figuring out what to do without any help bravo** ". Is the game already making fun of me?

" **Yes** **now hurry up and pick a world before I do it for you** ".

" Hold on let me at least pack first".

" **F** **ine you got ten minutes** ".

I grab an old back pack and start grabbing everyday essentials like clothes, glasses stuff, toothbrush. Then I started grabbing everything else phone, laptop, chargers, movies, books I loved and some I thought may be skill books.

 **That it time up your out of here**.

... scene change

Next thing I know I'm in a black void.

" **W** **elcome to the tutorial noob I'm admin Jake I'm in charge of teaching you how your powers work".**

" Admin"?

" **Y** **es admin that way we can patch and balance the game you can contact us at anytime if you have any questions now you ready for the tutorial scrub".**

" Yes " I said while ignoring the insult.

" **G** **ood now first the basics you got three type of comand actions first voice activated second thought and third manual now open the menu ether by think, saying menu or scrolling your hand down".**

I think menu to test it out and the menu appears in front of me.

Menu

 **Stats**

 **Skills**

 **Inventory**

 **Quest**

 **Options**

 **Relationships**

 **Alright now open your stats.** this time I click on stats.

Aron Strong

Title: Gamer

Level 1

Hp:100/100

Aura: locked

Mp: 100/100

Mpr: 1per min

Str 5

End 5

Dex 5

Int 5

Wis 6

Chr 5

Luk 5

Stat point 0

Exp 0/100

Lien 0

Hey lien sweet that means I'm in rwby.

" **I** **nt plus 1 for actually knowing something I'm impressed** "

" Can I get a different admin "? " **No unfortunately now do you want to know what each stat does or not".**

" Yes please".

" **F** **ine strength increases how much damage you do while also increasing how much weight you can pick up for every 10 points increase your inventory slot by 5.** **E** **ndurance lower the amount of damage you take from physical attacks and let you go longer before you tire out. Dexterity increases your speed acuracy with throwing weapons guns bow ect and** **increases your reflexes. Intelligence increase how much damage your dust, magic, and aura attack do also increase how you can manipulate your aura. Wisdom increases your mp and aura regen by 1 for every 10 points while also increase your defense to magic/aura attacks. Charisma helps make friend/allies easier, lower prices at the gamer store, plus makes you more attractive. Luck well it gives you better loot drops, increase critical chances, and help with game of luck. That the basic but not every thing each stat does you have to figure out on your own now on skills you know what to do** "

" Skills I say out loud".

Skills

 **Gamer mind**

 **Gamer body**

" **T** **hat all you got for now next up is inventory".** Inventory

" **I** **nventory let you carry stuff in a pocket dimensions and equpit stuff you currently have 20 inventory slot and nothing in them now put your junk up".** I put my bag in my inventory shockingly even with all the stuff in my bag it only took up one slot sweet. Quest.

" **H** **ey I didn't say oh forget it".**

 **Quest**

 **Finsh tutorial ( in progres)**

reward: exp 100

" **H** **elp that finish off the boreing stuff you can look at your options and relationships later now it time for combat practice. This may be the tutorial but you can still die here and since I love fucking with you I give you this basic long sword and here 5 free stat point better make smart decisions** "

Alright like the asshole said I better be smart about this I only got 5 points and I rather survive so for now charisma, intelligents, wisdom, and luck are off limits. so that leaves strength, endurance, and dexterity. Let put 2 in dex 2 in end and 1 in str.

" **P** **lus 1 point in wisdom for wise decision making. Now that your stat have been increased time for the fun".**

Two beowolf minors appear in front of me I equip the sword Jake gave me and charge at the first Beowolf slashing the first beowolf as quickly as I could dealing 40 dmg to it. But while I was attacking him his friend attacked me I was lucky to dodge out of the way of it attack but not lucky enough to doge the first beowolf attack right after knocking me over and dealing 20 dmg to me. I got up as quick as I could and put some space between me and them I got to separate then some how cause if they hit me 4 more times I'm dead. the second bewolf rush at me with the first right behind him the second one lunges at me I duck under it with my sword stand straight up cutting him straight across his belly dealing a critical hit of 120 dam but unfortunately that didn't kill him and the first mange to hit me again dealing another 20 damage. I'm fucking getting piss at small fucks so I rush the first again and kick him as hard as I can knock him over dealing 10 damage to it but I wasn't done I cut it back right leg dealing over 80 damage and 5 more damage a second from bleeding killing him shortly. His friends bit me in retaliation dealing 50 dmg and putting me in the red but he also gave me the chance to stab him straight through doing 60 dmg and killing the fucker.

" **D** **amn your alive I knew I should have made 3 I mean congrats on surviving your first fight and completing the tutorial. Uh I need a transfer".**

 **Finish tutorial (complete)**

 **Rewards 100 exp**

 **lvl up**

" Hey Jake go fuck yourself" I say before my body give out on me from exhaustion.

Aron Strong

title gamer

level 2

hp 20/110

Aura ( locked )

mp : 84/110

mpr : 1 per min

str 6

end 9

dex 7

int 6

wis 7

chr 6

luk 6

stat point 5

exp 0/ 300

lien 0

 **End of ch1**

Thanks to you who actually managed to finish this I know I'm not the best writer doesn't help my laptop broken and I type it all up on my phone either. The next ch should be up soon as long as phone doesn't be a dick and I figure out how everything works on my phone. so please review and help make me a better writer. Also I haven't decided on couple yet heck might even do a harem.


End file.
